


Oh Great, Another Fake Dating AU?

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Dubious Consent, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, at least Bucky thinks it is later, fade to black smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony needs a secret bodyguard. He asks Bucky to accompany him as a fake boyfriend. There's nothing that could go wrong, right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Oh Great, Another Fake Dating AU?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggle/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Wiggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggle/pseuds/Wiggle) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Fake boyfriends as a ruse to disguise real body guards. Tony(?) needs a bodyguard but he doesn't want anyone to know. Bucky is hired as his very secret but real bodyguard and his very public but fake boyfriend. Now everyone's catching feelings.  
> 

Bucky doesn’t even look up when Tony slides into the seat beside him. This is a normal occurrence for them. “Ok, can I ask you a favor?” Tony asks.

Putting down his book, Bucky gives Tony his full attention. Tony never uses this tone of voice unless it’s something serious. “Depends on the favor.”

“I need a bodyguard for the weekend, but no one can know I have one. So, will you be willing to go with me as a bodyguard, but also as my fake boyfriend?”

Heart pounding in his chest, Bucky replies, “Um, is that such a good idea? Like, do you _have_ to go?”

“Yes. It’s a party that I attend every year, and if I don’t go, people will know something’s up, and we’re trying to stop a large-scale panic.” Tony explains. “But listen, if you don’t want to, no big deal. I can just ask Captain Righteous. I only asked you because I like you better.”

There is no fucking way Bucky is going to let Steve pretend to be Tony’s boyfriend! “No, don’t bother Steve. I can do it. What are the terms of the fake boyfriend?”

“We don’t have to do anything super PDA-ish if it makes you uncomfortable. I just need to hang off your arm at the opportune moments and maybe kiss your cheek occasionally.” Tony bargains. “I’m open to anything and almost everything, so it’s to your comfort level, not mine.”

What Tony doesn’t know is that Bucky has a big, embarrassing crush on him. _I should just tell him so he can always get Steve if I make him uncomfortable._ Bucky’s shoulder angel is telling him. _On the other hand, I get a full weekend of only Tony! I can’t pass that up!_ The little devil on his other shoulder argues. Evil wins today. “Sounds good. When are we leaving?”

“Plane takes off at 6pm tomorrow night. Be ready. Thanks. You’re the best.” Tony brushes a kiss on Bucky’s cheekbone and hurries off.

+++++  
Pepper and Happy take the time to brief Bucky on the mission.

“Sunset Bain is trying to put a hit on him. Just stick with him the whole weekend. I know you can read people’s body language. Make sure he doesn’t get harmed.” Pepper keeps the briefing short and sweet.

Happy points two fingers at Bucky. “I’ll be watching. If he comes back with even a scratch, I’ll make you wish you were dead.” Pepper rolls her eyes and gathers her papers.

“Come on Happy. They’ll be fine.”

++++++

On the flight to Dubai, Bucky tells Tony. “Pepper said to stick to your side, and she scares me. So, I aim to listen to her. So, we’re going to be a handsy couple. Does that bother you?”

“Like I said, Buckaboo, we go as far as your comfort zone allows.” Tony says and promptly lays his head on Bucky’s shoulder. It fits so perfectly.

_I should tell him._ The angel says. _What’s the point of telling him now? He’s obviously fine with PDA._ The devil argues. Bucky ignores them both and watches a movie to keep his mind off of the cuddly genius asleep on his shoulder.

When the plane lands, Bucky’s senses go into high alert. There are reporters, cameramen, and celebrities milling around. Anyone could easily stab Tony in the side without being seen. Anyone could have slipped something into the champagne that the servers are carrying around.

“Ah, Mr. Stark.” A short pale man waddles up to them. “I see you have come for the full weekend. Am I to find some companionship for you? How about for your bodyguard?”

“Williams. Mr. Penguin. I have not had one of your ‘companions’ since the 90’s. I surely won’t be starting _that_ up again. Besides, James here isn’t my bodyguard; he’s my boyfriend.” Tony winds his arm through Bucky’s. “Come on, James. Let’s check into my hotel suite.”

Bucky kisses Tony’s jaw and simply says, “Lead the way.” He follows Tony while shooting a Winter Soldier glare at Williams. By the look on the shorter man’s face, he probably just shit his pants. Bucky grins with pride at his own scariness.

As they close the door behind them in their hotel suite, Tony slumps. “I’m sorry. I forgot just how plastic these people are. Usually I just block them out, I guess.”

“It’s ok. Are the reporters and staff that interested in everyone’s lives here, or is it just you?”

Tony shrugs. “Oh, it’s everybody’s. However, you’re the first man I’ve ever brought even though I came out as bi when I was twenty-one. They’re going to be watching our every move.”

“Oh ok. So, we’re going to have to act more lovey-dovey, then.”

“I’m sorry. If it’s something you don’t feel comfortable doing, I can just say we have an unconventional relationship, you know.”

Bucky can’t take the look on Tony’s face. “Hey, hey, no it’s ok. I’m good at pretending.”

“Sounds good.” It doesn’t sound like it sounds good to Tony. It sounds like the opposite.

“Hey,” he takes Tony’s face in his hands. “If this is nothing you’re comfortable with, you don’t have to do it either.”

Tony’s eyes search his face. “No, no I’m ok with it.”

++++++

Bucky is having the time of his life… and also the biggest guilt trip… for the weekend. He’s kissing Tony, holding him in his arms. He never wants to let go, but he knows all too soon he will have to go back to pining from afar.

Bain has been around, but she hasn't yet set off Bucky's warning bells. He thinks she might be assessing the situation. Apparently no one was ready for Tony to bring a date. 

After a paparazzo climbed onto their balcony to snap a couple pictures indoors the first night, Tony and Bucky have been sleeping in the same bed. Tony is an octopus, latching on to the first thing he can find. Bucky prays that he doesn't sprout some morning wood.

The next morning, Bucky wakes up first with something poking into his thigh. He reaches down to push it away when he realizes that he is now gripping Tony’s dick! He gasps quietly and leaves go. Tony groans and opens his eyes. “No, don’t sto- Oh shit, sorry Bucky.”

Unable to stand the guilt in Tony’s eyes, Bucky rushes to comfort him. “Listen, it happens. Look, my dick is hard, too.” His penis was in fact erect against Tony’s lower stomach.

“Soo, what are you thinking?” Tony eyes it slowly.

“What happens in Dubai stays in Dubai?” He’s helpless against the feel of Tony’s body.

He also feels vindicated when Tony’s eyes light up. “Sounds good to me.” Tony surges up to kiss Bucky on the lips. Bucky can do nothing except open his mouth and let Tony’s tongue explore. This is what pure ecstasy feels like. All too soon it will be over, and he’ll never feel it again.

+++++

It’s not until the last day that Sunset Bain takes her shot. Of course, she’s not the one doing the dirty work. Someone tries to shoot him with a tranquilizer dart with a sniper rifle. It’s too bad that Bucky heard it coming and stepped in the way. It’s also too bad that tranquilizers don’t work on him.

The man who tried to shoot Tony is an ex-soldier who was looking for another thrill. Once caught, he gives up all the names of the people who paid him to try to kill Tony. Bucky can’t help but relish the kiss Tony gave him as they watched Sunset Bain get carted away in handcuffs.

Trouble over, Bucky takes a walk on the beach while Tony catches up with a friend. _You know it’s over now._ A little voice inside his head says. He can’t tell if it’s the angel or the devil. _You’ll live the rest of your life feeling guilty that you used Tony, and you’ll never be able to feel like this again._

Wiping away a tear, he mumbles. “We both used each other. And I can now die happy knowing what it feels like to hold him.”

_But if he ever found out, he would feel violated. Just another person using his body as a bartering chip. He might have enjoyed it now but wait until he really thinks about it._

Bucky turns the music in his earphones up to blare out the voices. He doesn’t want to think about that. Why did he agree to this in the first place? Tony didn’t deserve this; he should have just let Steve come. Steve would never take advantage of Tony like that. Unlike Bucky, Steve is actually a good person.

A few hours later, he returns. Tony is waiting in the room, hands on his hips. “Where have you been? I was getting worried. Come on, take this bag, we’re going to miss our flight!”

“Don’t you have a private plane?”

“Yes, but I want to get out of here. I don’t really enjoy being here.” Tony grabs another bag and walks out of the room. Bucky’s heart sinks. Yet another bad memory that Tony will associate with Bucky. Why does he even try?

Tony sleeps the whole way home from Dubai, leaving Bucky to swirl internally with self-doubt. Pepper meets them at the hangar. “So, how did everything go?” She asks.

“Ah you know Pep. We always find out that Madame Medusa Bain is up to something nefarious. It’s not like she can actually work on her own designs.” Tony smirks. “Thank you, John Wick. I appreciate all you did for me this weekend.”

Bucky nods. He feels if he opens his mouth to speak, something that he will regret saying will come out. Instead, he picks up his and Tony’s bags and walks into the Tower. Leaving Tony’s bags in the elevator, he has no doubt that JARVIS will take them up to the penthouse. It’s time for a week or month or hell, maybe even a year of self-isolation to atone for his sins.

A month passes, and the only people Bucky sees are Sam and Steve. Sam comes into his room with food and books. He’ll play video games with Bucky or just sit in silence. Sam is a good friend, but would he be if Bucky told him what he has done?

Steve tries to get him to leave his room. When Bucky refuses, he sighs and asks. “What do you want to do today then?” They end up watching a sports game or playing Scrabble.

Bucky finally builds up the courage to leave his room. “Hey JARVIS, is Tony home?”

_He is not home at the moment._ The AI replies.

“Do you know when he’ll be home?”

_I am afraid it is against my coding to tell you that. You don’t have that clearance._

Well at least he’s not home right now. Bucky showers and takes the elevator to the communal floors. Making himself a plate of food, he heads up to the roof to eat. The view from the roof of the tower is amazing. It’s Bucky’s favorite place to be. He is so caught up in the view that he hears the door open, it doesn’t register to him that someone else is coming out onto the roof.

“You like the view, too?” Tony asks, and Bucky jumps a mile. “Hey, I’m sorry. I just didn’t think I could sneak up on the Winter Soldier.”

Staring at Tony in panic for a few seconds, Bucky then realizes that Tony asked him a question. “Oh, yeah. I love the view.”

“The view at night is the best.” Tony walks over to stand beside him. “So, how have you been?”

“Not the greatest.” Bucky admits. “Been kind of avoiding everyone.”

Tony nods sympathetically. “Some days are just bad, and there’s nothing you can do to fix that. How are you doing today?”

“Well, I’m talking to you, so better.” Bucky winces at the tone of his sentence after it leaves his mouth. “I mean. I just haven’t been talking to anyone, not just you.”

Tony nudges his shoulder with his own. “Hey I get it. I like to hide myself down in my shop when days get bad. My bots can’t reply to me. I’ve been meaning to ask you. How was Dubai for you?”

That. That was the question Bucky did not want to get asked. Not today. Everything spills out like vomit. “Listen. I’m sorry. I took advantage of you there. I really really have a big crush on you, and I convinced myself that I would be fine just holding you. And then I’d be ok. Then I pushed and we kissed. Then I pushed and we had sex. You didn’t know that I actually really wanted it, and I should have come clean before then. I am so sorry, and you can kick me out of the tower. I will completely understand.” He stops abruptly and covers his mouth with his hands.

“Hey, Frosty, listen. I told you at the beginning – I was willing to go as far as you wanted. You want to know why I asked you first? I have the biggest fucking crush on you! And if you should have told me, I should also have told you. And we both should have told each other so we could have been actually dating when over there, and we wouldn’t have had this limbo month. But it’s ok. If you still like me, I still like you. Anywhere you want to take this, I’m willing to go. I get you’re not in the best headspace right now so mull it over and get back to me. I’ll wait.” Tony pats Bucky on the shoulder and walks back into the building.

_Should have listened to me._ The angel pops out. Bucky ignores him and follows Tony in.

“Tony!” The man turns around and waits for Bucky to catch up. “I don’t have to think about it. I would like to date you and make love to you. If you’re ok with that, would you like to get dinner tonight?”

When Tony smiles at him, Bucky’s heart soars to heights unknown. They still have a ways to go, but he has a good feeling it will work out. 


End file.
